


A Different Strength

by SonyaKitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaKitsune/pseuds/SonyaKitsune
Summary: Derek thinks back,  and is thankful for what he has now.





	A Different Strength

Derek couldn't remember the last time he truly felt strong. Sure he had been an Alpha, but he still hadn't been able to protect his pack nor his sister. He had been tortured, beaten, and dispised, and yet some how he had survived everything. So it seems fate had seen fit to grace him with an amazing man, that became his husband.  
" What are you laughing about?" Derek asks from the doorway.  
" Just remembering how well you handled those unicorns." Stiles answers.  
Derek groans as he walks in to join Stiles on the sofa.  
" Unicorns are evil!" Derek growls, miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation, kind of a different point of view from my story The Protective Ones. Hope you enjoy, and thank for reading.


End file.
